<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Oh My (An Angel Dust, Alastor, and Valentino Fanfiction) by KisaraMoriarty777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675474">My Oh My (An Angel Dust, Alastor, and Valentino Fanfiction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777'>KisaraMoriarty777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel Fanfiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Cannibalism, Death, IN NO WAY MEANT TO SUPPORT VALENTINO’S ACTIONS, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Torture, Valentino is a jerk, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Dust goes out to work on the night of the extermination, but things don't quite go to plan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel Fanfiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Oh My (An Angel Dust, Alastor, and Valentino Fanfiction)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever Hazbin Hotel fanfiction, and my first time writing smut, so please be understanding and kind when going into this story. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Dust made his way out of the studio with a sigh. Another extermination, and this meant that he had to go find another John Doe to get business from. Suckers were always willing to pay more on the day of the extermination. Before the extermination time on that day, they would pay more because it might have been their last day. Their last chance to experience some sort of pleasure before whatever would happen to them that night. But during… during the time was the best, because no one wanted to be in the streets during the extermination. If you were shaking up with someone even if just for a few hours, you were safe. Well… safer. There was no set chance someone would not end you while you were doing the deed, but most exterminators didn’t bother going inside buildings. They preferred to go after people in the streets. And overlords wouldn’t touch the precious doll of Valentino. So, if you were with Angel, you were safe for that year’s extermination. For Valentino, this meant easy money. For Angel, it meant spending his time risking his life to find some poor sod that he would ditch in the morning. He expected this year would go like all others until he heard a familiar voice in the streets. </p><p>“Well, my dear. This is going to be quite the enjoyable little event for me. Maybe not for you as much, but that is how it works in the world of entertainment. Some is more enjoyable for some,” the voice said. </p><p>“Al?” wondered Angel. He knew the overlord would have no trouble from exterminators, but what was he doing outside? It was only when he heard what came next that he understood the answer to his mental question. </p><p>“Please. Don’t hurt me. Please. Please. I don’t want any trouble. Please,” sobbed a desperate voice. Alastor gave a low chuckle that made Angel shiver. </p><p>“Now darling. There is no need for such sad sounds. Smile, my dear! You are never fully dressed without one!” exclaimed Alastor. Angel peaked carefully around the corner and saw Alastor towering over a smaller demon. The smaller demon had tears falling onto her face. She was wearing a blue ballgown and likely had just come from Rosie’s place down the street. Famous for hosting huge parties on the night of the extermination. Her makeup, however, was running all over her face, and even from the distance he was at, Angel could see her shaking desperately. She was struggling against the black tentacles which were holding her arms and legs down. She was pinned to the cold ground beneath her, and Alastor was gently running his microphone against her face, causing her to sob in fear even more. </p><p>“Please let me go. I want to go home. Please,” she sobbed. He knelt down and she shut her eyes. She was unable to stop herself from crying out in fear. </p><p>“Darling, why are you crying so much? We have not even begun our fun for the evening yet. Just the beginning of our hunt. And what fun has that begun? Has it been fun?” Alastor asked. When the woman did not reply, he let out a sigh and drove the edge of his microphone into her leg. Blood oozed out of the wound and she screamed in pain. </p><p>“No! N… not! It hasn’t been fun! It hasn’t! It hasn’t! Oh gosh. Please! Someone help me!” she screamed out. Angel wanted to help her. He did, but he found he could not bring himself to move. Alastor gently wiped the tears away from her face with a tissue, and she began to hyperventilate a little at his touch. </p><p>“My my. Such a pathetic little darling, aren’t you? Well, at least we can both agree that we are not having fun. So, I think we should kick things up a little bit!” Alastor announced. The woman gave a hopeless sob from the ground, fighting against Alastor more. He then produced a blindfold from his coat and the woman gave him a pleading look. </p><p>“No,” she whispered. He chuckled. </p><p>“Scared?” he teased. The woman nodded frantically. </p><p>“Please don’t,” she begged. Alastor licked his lips, causing both the woman and Angel to shake a little bit. </p><p>“Lift your head up,” ordered Alastor. Too frightened to disagree, she gently lifted up her head and shut her eyes desperately. Alastor made a purring sound as he put the blindfold on her, tying it tightly behind her head. She was breathing heavily now, and the blindfold was already soaking with tears. Alastor gently stroked her face, hushing her.</p><p>“Let me go. Please. I won’t tell anyone. I swear,” she babbled. Alastor chuckled. </p><p>“Oh darling. You could tell anyone you wanted about this little game, but it would chance nothing. You could run back to Rosie if you wanted, but you would find that she would do nothing against me. I am a seasoned hunter, love. I know what I am doing here,” he told her. She shook violently when Alastor began shuffling around, pulling something out of his coat. Angel could tell that she was imagining all the horrible things that he would pull out of his coat, and he knew that that was why she did not want to have the blindfold on. Because she would have no idea what he was going to do to her. And that was a truly horrifying thing during a time like this, because she could not see the hunting knife Alastor was pulling out from his coat. The moonlight reflecting beautifully against the cold silver metal of the knife, and Angel held his breath as he prayed that the reflection from the knife would not show Alastor that he had a witness to his show. Luckily for Angel, he was not found out about. Alastor’s attention was just on his current prey, who was struggling against the tentacles and was sobbing harshly. </p><p>“Don’t hurt me. Please. Don’t hurt me,” she cried out. Her breathing stopped completely fine the knife was placed against the tender skin of her shoulder. She could feel the cold of the metal against her hot flesh and screamed as Alastor began to carefully carve the skin of her shoulder away. Angel covered his mouth as he saw the blood dripping down the woman’s arm. Alastor was humming happily as he cut away the flesh of her shoulder. The woman was screaming as tears pouring down her face under the blindfold. Alastor then pulled out a plastic bag from his coat and carefully placed the pieces of flesh into the bag. He then moved to her foot, gently taking off her shoes. She knew what he was going to do even without seeing the tweezers he was pulling out from his coat. She began to shake even more, kicking and screaming. Alastor moved back to her face with lightening speed, placing a hand over her mouth. </p><p>“Now darling. Save that beautiful voice for when the real pain hits,” he cautioned. She stopped moving at this, trying to envision within her mind what the “real pain” would feel like. She, Angel supposed, would likely find out soon enough. He moved back to her left foot, gently taking it into his hand and tracing the tweezers along the bottom of her foot. She let out whimpers of fear and pain as he did so, but all sound from her stopped when he slipped the tweezers under the toenail. Angel could tell that her heart had stopped for a short while and restarted. He was sure her eyes would have been huge if not blocked by the blindfold. </p><p>“Not that. Please,” he heard her whispered. Alastor chuckled darkly, and yanked the nail back. It popped out of the socket with a loud swishing sound. Blood began to pour from the wound, and her screams were nearly ear-piercing. Small parts of flesh were still attached to the nail because of how Alastor had removed it, and he did something Angel had not expected. Carefully, Alastor stuck the nail into his mouth. He began to suck on it like a jawbreaker candy, and after a little while, he pulled the nail out of his mouth, clean and without any traces of blood or flesh. Angel had to stop himself from throwing up as Alastor repeated the process with all of her toenails. He then moved to her fingernails, and Angel knew that she would have already been passed out if she had been human. Unluckily for her, she was a demon, and would likely stay conscious through everything Alastor planned on doing to her. </p><p>Alastor made his way back to her leg after cleaning the skin off all the nails and tossing them about in the alleyway. He began skinning that as well. Blood slowly covered her leg in a crimson veil, and Alastor removed the leg’s skin in long, perfect strips, placing them into the same bag as before. Angel now heavily suspected he was bagging a meal for later, and he felt a little light-headed. So, the rumors were true. Alastor really was a cannibal. Not that Angel would have put it past him, mind you, but he had been hoping it was just rumors. </p><p>After both of her legs were dripping blood and her dress was perfectly mangled in a mess of fabric and flesh, Alastor moved onto her eyes. He removed the blindfold, and then grabbed a pair of pushpins from his coat pocket. Without warning or anything, he forced her eyelids back on her right eye and pinned them to the flesh around her eye. Tears mixed with blood and ran down her face. Alastor licked up the mixture, purring loudly as he did. Angel knew the sound well. It was the sound of a man in pure bliss. </p><p>“Now this part is very tricky, so don’t move,” warned Alastor. He took out a scalpel and began to remove the cornea of her eye. Once it was off of her eye, he held it up and then slurped it into his mouth. He tilted his head back as he did so, moaning loudly. Angel had never been so disturbed by a moan in his life. Which said a lot. After he had finished with the cornea, he moved onto the iris, but not before drinking up the liquid that was between the cornea and the iris. He sucked it straight from the poor woman’s eye socket, causing her to screaming pain and horror. He carefully removed the iris and slurped that up too. The lens was the next to go, carefully taken out and placed on the side of her face for safe keeping. He then went full savage mood, biting into the eye socket and ripping out a mess of eye and face as he moved his head backwards. The woman’s face was now nothing more than a mess of blood, flesh, and eye particles. He then grabbed right into the socket with his hand, carving out the eye with her hand. The eye made a wet popping sound as it was removing, and the long, stringy and slimy optic nerves trailed behind what remained of the eye like a trail of snakes. He cut what remained of the eye from the nerves and placed it into the bag. He then held up the optic nerves and began to slurp them up like noodles. It was a horrific sight. The nerves disappearing into Alastor’s throat. To amuse himself and scare the woman, he pulled the nerves in and out of his mouth, twirling them around on his finger before sucking it back into his mouth. </p><p>With the second eye, he did not spend as much time. He simply grabbed into the socket and ripped it out. He then reached further into her head to grab as much of the nerves as he could. He ate these right away, making sure to take his sweet time savoring each little bit of the nerve. </p><p>“Now darling, I would say it is time to end the show, but it seems you already checked out,” Alastor said. Angel peaked out a little bit more and saw that Alastor was indeed correct. The reach into her skull had been too much, and she had died again there. Alastor snapped his fingers, and maggots began to swarm the body. They ate away at the flesh that was left, wriggling and finding their way into the crevasses of her body that could provide them with fresh meat. Some found their ways into her eye sockets and began to snack on the remainders of her eye. They seemed to enjoy her chest area, as Alastor had left that perfectly intact. Blood and milk oozed from there when the maggots bit open the flesh. Some crawled into these new wounds, and Angel could seem them writhing around underneath her flesh. What was left, anyhow. It began to move in bumps, and one might have thought she was still alive if not for the mess around her. Skin waved and rippled as the maggots crawled and feasted underneath her skin. Alastor cleared his throat a little and clapped. “Well done! I am surprised you lasted through the whole show!” he called.<br/>
“Oh shoot. Oh no. No. No. Not good,” Angel thought to himself. </p><p>“Come on out, Angel Dust. Come see up close what happened to her!” exclaimed Alastor as he turned to face Angel. Angel found that he run away. He found himself getting pulled closer and closer to Alastor. </p><p>“H… hey, Al. W… what brings you here?” he asked. Alastor chuckled a little. </p><p>“If you must ask, I did,” a smooth, suave voice called from deep within the alleyway. Angel’s eyes widened when he saw a man in a blood red parka, heart glasses, and a golden tooth appear in the alleyway. </p><p>“Boss?” Angel whispered in shock. Valentino smirked at Alastor. </p><p>“I trust you had your fun?” he asked. Alastor nodded. Angel realized in that moment that all of that had been a set up to get him there. And he fell right into the trap.<br/>
“Very much so. Though I don’t think I will be sticking around for this part,” Alastor said. Valentino pouted. </p><p>“You sure. I can do wonders with threesomes,” Valentino suggested. Alastor gave him a look of disgust. </p><p>“I am quite fine, thank you very much!” he exclaimed. Valentino shrugged, and then smirked when he looked at Angel, who was now being tied up by tentacles. Alastor took his leave then, and Angel began to panic. </p><p>“Now Angel Cakes. No need to fight. It will be easier if you don’t,” purred Valentino as he began to look Angel over. </p><p>“What is this about?” he asked. Valentino frowned. </p><p>“You have been a bad boy lately. Running off to the hotel and then making a mess for me. So, I am punishing you now,” Valentino said, and the tentacles began to undress Angel slowly. Angel blushed wildly. He was used to being undressed, sure, but not in a creepy alleyway with his boss watching. </p><p>(There is hardcore lemon beyond this point. Please do not read if you do not want to)</p><p>One of the tentacles reached down and began to stroke Angel’s length. To his surprise, he was already quite hard. He was unsure why, but he was. His breath began to hitch as the tentacle felt him up. As it did, one of the other tentacles began slowly wiping his backside in a strange systematic rhythm. He could see Valentino smirking from where he was standing. His boss was not doing this for his own pleasure, as he had no sighs of arousal. He was just watching to make sure Angel was in a tortuous mix of pain and pleasure, and boy was he. He opened his mouth to moan, and one of the tentacles found it’s way to his mouth. He greedily opened his mouth for it to enter, and it shoved itself inside of his mouth. As it did so, one of the other tentacles began to push itself into his hole. Angel moaned loudly as it did, but that moan was stifled by the thick, hot, inky black tentacle that was ramming itself further and further down Angel’s throat. </p><p>“You are going to feel this for days, Angel. And when you do, you will remember that I did this to you. Well, and the Radio Demon, but he only leant me the tentacles. Either way, you will remember who you are owned by, and who you don’t ever mess with,” Valentino hissed to Angel. Angel, however, was not listening. He was too busy bucking his hips to create more friction between himself and the tentacle that was still stroking his length. Up, down, and all around went the tentacle as it pleasured the demon. Angel was in a pure state of pleasure now. Even the pain from the tentacle that was wiping him along his backside only brought him pleasure. He wanted more. He craved more. He needed more. Every part of him wanted to beg Valentino to fill him up with his thick, hard rod. But the tentacles stopped him from doing so. </p><p>That hardly mattered though, as now two tentacles were grinding into Angel and pounding him hard. He was panting madly, sucking on the tentacle and forcing it deep into his throat. He could hardly breathe, but that made it all the more pleasurable. The tentacles began to pick up speed, rubbing him and pounding him harder and faster. </p><p>“Oh yes. Oh Hell yes! Pound me more! Right there! Oh yes!” screamed Angel in his mind as the tentacles ravished him. One of the tentacles pressed itself right into his shaft, and Angel shouted in agony and bliss. He was close. He knew he was close. And as the tentacles pounded him without mercy and as the one in his throat began pouring hot liquids into him, he knew he was going to cum hard. </p><p>“You wanted this, didn’t you? To be punished by me?” teased Valentino. This nearly sent Angel over the edge. He nodded over and over again, panting and rutting like a dog in heat. Valentino’s smirk grew. “Then cum for me, Angel Cakes,” whispered Valentino. Angel had no trouble with that request. He released hard, arching his hips and letting the tentacles finish him off. After they were finished, they dropped Angel on the ground hard and released their liquids onto his body. He was too dazed and pleasured to care about the mess though. Their juices were hot and sticky, and it only made him feel better. Valentino tossed a towel to him and pulled out a cigar. </p><p>“My oh my, Angel darling. You should get yourself cleaned up. We have work tomorrow,” Valentino reminded him. Angel nodded. It was all he could do. His throat… his everything hurt. Valentino gave him one last look and began to walk away. Angel laid in that alleyway for a while, tired, drenched, and next to a corpse. He had nearly forgotten about that until accidentally turning and seeing the maggot-filled corpse with the empty sockets. He threw up a little and groaned. </p><p>“What the Hell happened?” he muttered, and then he shut his eyes and went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for this. Just... for the fact this is a thing.</p><p>But also... oh my gosh! Thank you to all those that read this, all those that left kudos, and all those who bookmarked it! I am so happy people actually enjoyed my writing, and thank you again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>